


Pandora's Box

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [74]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "The Constant Doctor", Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Ill Spock, Illnesses, M/M, Overprotective McCoy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "The Constant Doctor"McCoy enthusiastically cares for the ill Spock.





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Esperata for the plot bunnies for this set of drabbles.

“This is most kind of you, Doctor,” Spock said weakly as McCoy fluffed Spock’s pillows.

“Think nothing of it,” McCoy soothed as he drew the sheets up and tucked them around Spock’s neck. “Comfy?” he asked with satisfaction.

Spock lay like a stiff board stretched out in his Spartan bed.

“It is adequate.”

“Now, you need food. How about some plomeek soup from Chapel?”

“There is really no need--”

“Nonsense! No problem! I’ll stay with you, too. And none of that meditating on the cold floor for you for awhile, either!”

Spock sighed. What Pandora’s box had he opened now?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
